The World Academy Marching Band
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: The WAMB has a fresh set of rookies and instructors. Ludwig starts his path on the tuba but somehow ends up catching his eye on the guard instructor Mr. Vargas.
1. The first day at band

"Set!" Ever body stops immediately and gets into a certain position. "Set your instruments down for stretches, and don't kick them!"

Everyone gets into lines and carefully does as instructed. The drum major, Arthur Kirkland, leads us through them.

"Alright guys, one lap around the parking lot." Everyone groans and starts to run when all of a sudden we hear a clank.

"Whoops, sorry~" Ivan says.

"You crushed my beautiful saxophone!" Francis yells.

"I told you guys to be careful!" My attention fades as I get further from the noise.

My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I am a freshman in high school and a rookie in the World Academy Marching Band.

In case you didn't know, marching band is way bigger than you'd think. It is very military based and requires intense discipline. You marching rain, sun, hail, snow. Whether freezing or blazing we are out there haling balls for a school that doesn't give two shits about us. We show up to every football game when no one wants to be there. We have to stand during the whole game and only get to sit and eat during the third quarter but since we don't get our own line, like we're suppose to, we end up standing line the whole third quarter just to get a hot chocolate so your fingers don't get frost bite. The clarinets must have holes in their gloves though so they can play, sucks to be them.

Practice varies from school to school but for now its 3 hours once a week. After camp its 3 hours three times a week. That's just the practice and we are one of the less strict bands.

I am the only tuba player, not a sousaphone, a tuba. By the way a sousaphone is the one that wraps around your body and yes, it's called a sousaphone and not a tuba.

After everyone runs the lap we get into a basic block and start warm ups. They teach us how to march properly and what set position we go in to. A trombone player, Katyusha Braginskaya, helps me because she marched tuba her sophomore year.

"Your hands go there and you hold it up here~" She adjusts my body for me. "There, now snap it up~" I do so. My face hurts. "Not that hard! Just to bring it to your face, not hit yourself with it! Are you alright?"

"Ja, I'm fine... Thanks." After an hour we break up into sections, mine being the low brass. Berwald Oxenstierna and Lukas Bondevik are on bari sax; Emil Steilsson, Katyusha, and Ivan Braginski trombone and Mathias Kohler on baritone, euphonium. Also bari sax is not a brass but they are too small for their own section. Ivan is the section leader.

"Da, so... We will play and it will sound good or I will kill you~" Kat looks at him.

"Brother please, stop joking."

"Who said I was joking~?"

"Brother!" Ivan starts laughing and gives off a toning note which we all adjust to.

"This year our show is 21 Guns~" He passes out the music and parts. I get first because I'm the only one.

"That's a good song; this should be fun." I say. They burst out laughing.

"You rookies crack me up!" Mathias yells, "Arthur is such a tight ass and makes the whole thing not fun. The only good things are the instructors at camp because they're all hot and it's hot so most of the guys end up not wearing shirts~!" Most of them nod their heads... I think most of the guys are gay...

We start practicing the music and so far it's going well. Not that complicated, especially since low brass usually get the easier parts.

After an hour we are brought together for a full band rehearsal for an hour. Halfway through the practice a man runs into the room and right to the band director, Mr. Edelstein.

"Rod, one of the girls hit herself with a flagpole and won't wake up." He stares at him.

"Bring in the girl and we'll see if she's bleeding and needs to go to the hospital." He walks into his office. The man walks over to me, me being the nearest guy.

"Ok, so... Can you help, I can't lift carry her into the building." I nod and drop my instrument. I follow him outside. We walk up an unconscious Lili Zwingli... Seriously? She weighs nothing! I pick her up quick and easy.

"You can't pick up Lili? She's veightless." He looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I am weak..." I sigh.

"Vat's your name?" I ask.

"Just call me Feliciano~ And your name~?"

"Ludvig, rookie. Your grade?" He looks at me shocked.

"I'm the guard instructor ve!" ... He looks so young...

I take Lili inside and set her down in a cool area of the school. Edelstein walks in and kneels next to her.

"Go back to practice. Thank you for helping."

After practice I walk home alone. A car drives by blasting the horn. I look over and see it's my brother Gilbert. He stops next to me.

"Dude, why are you walking home?" I sigh and walk over to the window.

"I just vant some alone time, alvight? I can handle myself so you don't need vorry."

"Whatever dude, see you later!" He speeds away leaving a trail of dust in the air. I walk back to the sidewalk and keep walking... Mr. Vargas... An image of him flashes in my mind. His weak arms but strangely strong looking calves... Soft face... Small body... Maybe early 20's... Why am I thinking about him!?

It's late at night and I'm trying to sleep but he's on my mind for some reason. For the next week I can't stop thinking about him and I don't know why!

It's the next day at band and we are in our basic block again. Next to us is the guard members warming up in the hot sun. All during warm ups my eyes are drawn toward the guard members... And instructor. Arthur makes us run two laps today but once we start running Mr. Vargas takes off his shirt and leads the girls... And Feliks... through stretches. He does a bunch poses and other things. I complete my first run but as I pass by my head clearly stays on the guard. I try to keep my mind focused on marching band but something else distracts me while I'm running. It feels like somethings behind me.

"Are you watching my sister?" Basch says from behind me.

"No, I am not..." He gets closer to me.

"But you're staring at them. You were with her alone yesterday. Do you want to die?" I sigh.

"I am not after your sister. And I'm not scared of you." I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Then who are you staring at? Pedophile." I stop instantly and Basch runs right into me. I turn around to find him covering his mouth. I pick him up by his collar.

"You may be a junior but I can kick your ass. I am not a bad guy and if you call me zat again I vill destroy you. Got it?" I drop him and proceed to run.

"COWARD!" Practice is just learning how to do slides today and continuing to practice the music. After practice I notice Mr. Vargas trying to pick up several flags. I walk over.

"Can I help you?" He smiles at me.

"It's ok~ Go home and relax, it was a hard day~" I walk over and pick up a pile of flags.

"It's fine. I like getting avay from home." I follow him inside. "You're Italian, vight?"

"Yup~ And you're German~" I nod.

"Um... How old are you?"

"20~ You're a rookie so... Ve, your 14?"

"Ja. But I'm gonna turn 15 soon..."

"Thanks again for yesterday~ I know I'm not that strong and a lot of people don't know why I'm here. See, I also help the band members but they are separated from the guard so they don't think I know how to help them ve but I do...!" I look at him.

"I don't think'd be one to lie so I believe you..." He smiles at me.

"As thanks for helping me let me drive you home~" Naturally I decline but he insists and I can't turn it down. I go to his car and get in but Mr. Vargas had something to do so he'll be back in a few minutes. As I sit in his car something catches my eye, a book actually. I pick it up.

"A school year book..." I open it up and start flipping through the pages. "Most artistic: Feliciano Vargas..." The whole page was covered with him with paintings, instruments from the piccolo to the tuba, him in the choir and all other things of art. At the bottom it reads: Feliciano Vargas made plenty of art pieces and could play many instruments skillfully and was also in the WA choir. Along with marching band, he also was in winter guard and theatre.

"Wh-what are you doing ve!?" I didn't notice the car door open.

"Sorry... I got interested..." He sighs.

"You saw my page?" I nod.

"Zat's so cool..." I smile at him. "You vere so passionate about art... It's hard to find zat now a days." He smiles at me. During the car ride to my home we get to talking about things we like and he's a very nice person. He's very kind...

"Thanks for driving me."

"Oh ve, it was no problem~ See you next week ve~!" I get out of the car and get into the house.

"Bruder! Why did you drive with him and not the awesome me!"

"Shut up Gil." He smirks at me.

"Oh, I get why you were late. You were boning the guard instructor~" My face turns bright red, "Oh my god you did! I'm telling Francis and Antonio!"

"God no Gil! We didn't do anything! I helped him bring in the flags so he gave me a ride home! Ve vould never do somezing like zat!"

"... Then why did you blush? Do you like him or somethin?"

"..." Gil's face lights up.

"Oh my god you do! I'm telling Francis and Antonio!" He runs to his bedroom and locks himself in. I run and start pounding on the door.

"Gil! Gil! Don't, please!"

3rd person POV:

"My little bruder has a crush on the guard instructor!" Gil texted to Toni and Francis. After a few minutes they both reply.

"Oh my gosh really~!? Well, he is a charmer~ Your brother has a good eye~" Francis replied.

"What! Dude, I'm dating his twin! We could be brothers man~" Toni replied.

"Dudes, this the weirdest thing ever! The awesome me is totally gonna hang this over his head!" Gilbert replied.

Ludwig' POV:

I sigh and fall to my knees. If this gets around Mr. Vargas could get in big trouble if this is found out but what am I going to do? The door opens and I see Gil behind it.

"So, what are you willing to do to not have this spread around~?" Gil asks.

"You know vat..." He smirks.

"Do my homework, and don't miss band either~!" I sigh and nod my head.

What am I going to do? Band camp is only a few weeks away...


	2. What the fuck just happened

Before the beginning of the next practice Lili approaches me.

"Um... I saw vat bruder did yesterday and I vanted to say I'm sorry..." She said looking at the ground. She's so innocent.

"You did nozing wrong, it zas your bruder."

"I know but you helped me zat one day so..."

"Girls~!" A voice suddenly says. "Come round ve~ I got something to say!" The guard gathers around Mr. Vargas. "Ve, I found the perfect outfits~!" He holds up a picture of a sparkly pink dress with ruffles on the bottom. I must admit he has a good eye for fashion. "Oh, and this is the boys version Feliks." It's a plain pink t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

"I want a girls costume! They totally look waaaaaay cuter!" Mr. Vargas looks slightly surprised.

"Are you sure you want to ve? Once I order it you can't go back."

"Totally! I will look tots cute in that dress! It is so adorable!" Vargas smiles sweetly.

"Alright ve~ Now to the gym for practice!" Lili turns around in front of me.

"Um... Can I ask you somezing?" She keeps looking at the ground.

"Sure, vat is it?" She keeps poking her index finger tips together.

"Um... Vill you... Please go out vith me?" My face suddenly burns.

"V-vat!? Um... I... I don't know uh... Can you... Let me zink about it first?" She nods and scurries away. That took me waaaaaaaay by surprise...

BREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA

I jump five feet up like startled cat and quickly turn around to find Alfred and his trumpet.

"Vy ze fuck did you do zat!?" I yell as he starts to burst out laughing.

"Basch suggested it and he was right, it was hilarious!" He dances away making dead animal noises on his instrument. I glare at Basch and he smirks at me. Like I said before I am not scared of him.

After practice Lili walks up to me again.

"I just vanted to remind you not to hurry about making the decision. Take your time, alvright?" I smile and nod. She cheerfully walks away. I slowly turn around. No Alfred. Thank God. I turn back and find my Tuba gone... I see Basch come out of the cubby room. Upon entering I find my Tuba in the trash can... Nice... I take it out and go to the band room sink and start to clean the bottom of it. Thankfully water won't damage a brass as much a woodwind.

"Why are you giving your Tuba a bath ve~?" Mr. Vargas says.

"Basch put it in ze garbage can."

"Ve, that's so not cool! Why would he do that!?" I sigh.

"Because he's vay to over protective of Lili and ve have been talking togezer."

"Hm... I understand ve~ My fratello is kinda like that~"

"You have a bruder?" He nods at me.

"A twin, actually. His names Lovino~ Do you have a sibling?"

"Ja. Ze co drum major actually. Gilbert's my older bruder... How he got drum major I vill never know..."

"Do you want a ride home ve?" He asks.

"No zanks, I still got to clean my Tuba. I'll be fine."

"Ok ve~ Good luck~!" He leaves.

~The next practice~

"Mr. Edelstein, I can't find my mellophone..."

"Vere did you have it last?"

"My cubby like I was suppose to."

"Is zere anyvone who vould take it?"

"... Ludwig..."

"Elizabeta, handle zis please..." They both walk up to me.

"What did you do with my mello you bastard! I'll shoot you if you don't tell me!"

"No you von't, you vill ask nicely if he took it or not." Elizabeta said. She is so much like a mommy. Basch grumbles.

"Did you take my melo?"

"Ja."

"Where is it..."

"I threw it on to ze roof." I walk away calmly and in a moment hear him explode like a bomb.

"Vat did you do to bruder?" Lili asks. I lean in and kiss her.

"Ja." I walk away from her. I glance over my shoulder and see both Mr. Edelstein and Ms. Hedervary trying to pin Basch down. I walk into the hallway and then it dawns on me... I just accepted Lili's date request out of revenge and I am still in love with Mr. Vargas... And band camp is only 2 weeks away.


	3. I just can't anymore

It's the week before band camp and I have a very attached Lili cuddling my arm and a glaring Basch always over my shoulder and my eyes constantly keep wandering towards Mr. Vargas! Ugh! This has to be a phase... Lili is such a nice girl, I know I'll be happy with her.

"I hope you all got your music memorized for camp." Mr. Edelsteinn said to us. He passes out a list of things we should bring for camp. I heard we have football stadium lights so we can march during the night.

"Hey, Ludvig?"

"Ja?"

"Do you vant to eat dinner at my house tonight?"

"Uh... I guess so..." She hugs me tightly.

"Can't vait~!"

During band we work on what it would be like to have sets and to get use to learning how to go to sets and such. Pretty simple. After that we practice the music some more; it's going pretty well. The usually agitation occurs and the usual fights between people and such... Ivan crushes more instruments...

After band I notice Mr. Vargas sitting around and messing with the flags. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Are you okay? You seem upset..." He sighs.

"It's nothing ve~ Really..." Stiermist. *Bull crap*

"Zere is somezing wrong. You are not your usual happy self... You can tell me vat is wrong. I promise." He sighs and looks at me again.

"I... I... I just broke up with my boyfriend Kiku yesterday... We were just not going anywhere... I want ed to go do something ze and he wanted to stay home and read... I really miss him, he was a great cuddler..." Tears start to fill his eyes.

"Oh... Vell... Zere is alvays somevun out zere for you... Maybe instead of breaking up vith him you should have talked more about how you feel and zen maybe it should be time to move on... So... Try to patch zings up?"

"I don't know ve... I love him a lot but he's probably over me by now ve..." The band door opens and our attention is brought there.

"Is Feliciano Vargas here?" Mr. Vargas stands up.

"Kiku? What are you doing here ve?" The man shyly comes towards us.

"I wanted to know why you broke up with me..." He says as Mr. Vargas approaches him.

"Oh... Well... I felt like we didn't want the same things. I want to go out and dance and you always want to stay home ve..."

"Oh... Well... That is true I guess... I am sorry it had to end like this Feliciano, I will fondly remember our time together." Kiku turns around but Mr. Vargas runs and hugs him from behind.

"Kiku... I'm so sorry... I don't want this to end but... Kiku... Do you think we can make this work ve?"

"... No." Kiku walks out of the room. I get up and pat Mr. Vargas on the back. He flips around and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry Luddy... I just need someone right now..." I smile and hug him tightly.

"It's alright Mr. Vargas, I understand."

"Please... Call me Feliciano ve~" He smiles at me.

"Alright, Feliciano."

It is about 6:00 pm and I show up at Lili's house and knock on the door. Basch opens up.

"Dinners cancelled." He slams the door on my face. A bunch of yelling can be heard before the door opens again.

"I am so sorry for him Luddy~ Please come in~" I walk inside and look around. It's a nice house. We sit down at the dinner table and basch sits between Lili and I. Lili and I just move to the other side. All during dinner Basch glares us down and it actually starts to get pretty awkward.

"So..." Basch pulls a pistol out of no where and points it on me. This guy is fucking nuts! Why and where the hell does he get these guns!?

"I will shoot you if you touch her!"

"Bruder!" I get up from my chair.

"I can not. I'm sorry but I'm out." I leave the house. There is one week till band camp.


	4. Basch is crazy and Gil's an asshole

**Please note: I know there is usually pre-camp but since that's all basics as well it would be real boring so instead I'll just move everything to the bus ride to hell, I mean band camp... Enjoy~**

We are all waiting outside for the buses to arrive. Lili inches her way towards me shyly.

"Um... Luddy?"

"Ja?"

"I'm really sorry about last veek at dinner... Bruder was out of line."

"No, I zought he vas so appropriate. So vell behaved." I roll my eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I sigh.

"Ja, I am."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Look Lili... You're a great girl, very kind and loving, but... Ve aren't a good match."

"I understand... Can ve still be friends?"

"Of course ve can." She smiles at me.

"Zank you~" All of a sudden a hand appears on my shoulder. I turn around and swing my fist.

"What the hell bruder!?" Gil says holding his hands over his nose.

"Oh, it's just you."

"It's just me!? You punched the awesome me in the nose!"

"And?"

"... Fuck you..."

"You vould."

"..." He walks away.

"Oh, Luddy ve~!" My head turns to spot the man calling my name.

"Hello Mr. Vargas."

"Feliciano~"

"Ja... Feliciano... Uh, vat do you need?"

"Oh, I was wondering ve if you could help me load up the trailer~"

"Sure, I'll help but ze bus isn't here yet so can't you just make multiple trips?" He shakes his head.

"I would rather you help me, please ve~?" He gives big puppy dog eyes... So cute... I sigh and nod my head. He leads me to where the flags are normally stored.

"Luddy... Kiku is already with another person..."

"Vat, really? Who?"

"Don't spread it around, promise?" He holds up his pinky. I hold up mine and grasp it around his.

"Promise.."

"He's with Arthur... The drum major Arthur... I'm glad that he's with someone ve but he got over me so quickly and easily it's just hard ve..."

"Look... Feliciano... You are handsome, funny, smart, artistic, creative, and one of ze kindest people I've ever known. Zings like zis happen, all you can do is move on and realize zere is someone better out zere for you. Vy vaste your love on somevun who doesn't appreciate it, who doesn't care about it? It's easier said zan done but you got to believe zat zere is somevun better vaiting for you somevere." I hug him gently. "Everybody has a bad break up at some point, you aren't alone... Last veek I broke up vith my girlfriend because her bruder pulled a gun on me during dinner. She understands zat it just can't happen and ve are still friends so... It is alvight."

"... That's so awful..."

"Just really annoying... But don't vorry, I got back at him." In the distance we here someone yell. I start smirking.

"Thanks Luddy for the help ve~! I feel a lot better now~ But... There's one more thing ve that I wanna ask you."

"Ask me anyzing."

"Do you like me?" My body freezes up all ridged like at those words.

"Vy vould I?" He looks up and me.

"Well ve... You said all those nice things about me and you always act kinder around me and plus you're still holding me ve~" I quickly push him away.

"No, I don't like guys...!" The door flies wide open.

"Ludwig you bastard, I'll kill you!" A flour covered Basch comes in.

"Hey." I start running and Basch chases after me. I quickly run into a nearby room, set up something and hide. Within a moment Basch comes running in and a scream follows. Now there is an icky pasty Basch chasing after me. I run for the door but soon get tackled.

"You messed with the wrong Swiss." Basch says and he pulls a gun out of god knows where. Personally I think he stores them in his ass; it also explains why he always acts like he has something shoved up that magic tunnel. He pulls back the hammer and points the barrel at the back of my head. I squint my eyes shut, preparing myself for the blast.

"Hey! Put the gun down right now ve!" Our attention is brought to the Italian standing next to us. "Put it down, right now."

"No! I'm tired of this guy creeping on my sister and messing up my shit! I swear I will beat him with my peace prize!"

"Feliciano, just go get Roderich! It's too dangerous!"

"But, I can handle it!"

"I know you can but I just don't vant you to get hurt, now go!" I suddenly hear a clank noise and Basch is removed from my body. I get up and see Basch out cold and Feliciano holding one of the flags.

"These things really hurt when they hit you ve~"

"Ja, zey do..." Mr. Edelstein runs in.

"Zat are you two doing here!? Ze buses are already here! Go, get out!... Vy is he passed out? You know vat, never mind. Just go and get on ze bus." Feliciano and I quickly load up the flags and get on the bus. We end up sharing a seat, right in front of Gil...

"Oh hey~!" His nose is bandaged. "Hey Feli~ You and bruder disappeared for a while, what were you guys doing?"

"Well ve, we tried to load up the flags but then Basch came in and pulled a gun on Ludwig. It was really crazy! But I handled the situation ve~!"

"Thank you soooo much for saving my little bruder~! I mean, what would I do without him?"

"I understand, I have a twin brother ve~"

"Hey, your brother is Lovino, right?"

"Yeah~ That's him~"

"I'm best friends with Toni!"

"Really~!? That's so cool ve~!"

During the whole ride all they do is talk to each other and I barely get a word in. Oh well. We arive at the camp and start to unpack and get to our cabins. As we find our things I over Gil and Feliciano's conversation.

"Hey Feli, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with the awesome me?"

"Oh... Well... Yeah ve, I will~!" A pain pangs in my chest that he'd go after that albino ass over there but then again I did tell him I'm straight... Well, I'm at camp and it already sucks...


	5. Francis becomes a therapist

**You know 21 Guns is great marching band song. Do you know what's worth fighting for when it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride and you look for a place to hide? Did someone make you hard inside? You're in ruins... Haha, jk! Band jokes. You love band so much but you always complain about it! I do love it but come on, does pain weigh out the pride? How can you not! It is so true!**

I get into my cabin and start to unpack. Soon Gil comes trotting in like the ass he is.

"Hey little bruder~"

"Hey jackass."

"What's shoved up your ass? I can tell you what's not, Feliciano's dick~" He smirks at me. I get up, walk over to him, grab him by the neck, lift him up onto the wall and stare him right in the eye.

"If you hurt him I vill kill you. If you do anything he doesn't vant or doesn't like I vill kill you. You vill do vat he asks or I vill kill you. You vill not drug him, get him drunk, or touch him or..." He gulps.

"You'll kill me?" I tighten my hands grip.

"And I vill do it. He just broke up vith his ex and his ex is already over him. If you hurt him I vill not hesitate to hurt you. I love him, deeply. I hate you, passionately." I drop him. "I vill kill you." He smirks.

"Alright~ Then I'll just say an instructor is dating a band member and get his ass fired~"

"You vouldn't."

"And you won't touch me~"

"... Tch..." I walk away and keep unpacking. Several other people come in too and unpack. After that we hit the field and begin this thing. It's about 80 outside and it is true what they said. Almost every male instructor is shirtless, including Feliciano... He has such a small body... He's not wearing shoes... What? Why is he not wearing shoes!?

The section leaders pass out the drill sheets to us. We begin to work on the show. First by no music and muscle memory of the legs by repeating each set. After a few reps of that, one more time equaling 2 or more, we add in the music and try to not kill each other. There are always 2 things people fear. Being near the trombones, but so being near the guard. But me, I loved being near the guard because Lili was next to me and always had to have Feliciano help her. I really enjoyed being near him...

After that we break for dinner. The adults sit at there own table so I'm stuck with bruder and his friends.

"So Luddy~ A little birdy told me zat you have a crush on someone~" I sigh.

"Ja... But Gil got him first."

"What!? Iz zis true!?"

"Yup~! He's a cutie~!"

"Zat is rude. Lud seems to really like him, you don't mess with love Gil." Wow... I never expected that to come out of Francis' mouth...

"... Well... What if I actually like him too?"

"Well, do you?"

"Maybe..." Gil you horrible liar.

"If you don't you should just give him to Ludwig, alright?"

"Whatever..."

After dinner we march till night then are forced to gather around a camp fire to talk about yourself and tune out for everyone else.

When we reach the camp fire I notice that they built a tower out of the wood, and then set it on fire. This sounds bad. Anyway. We first introduce the rookies. My turn comes up.

"I'm Ludvig. I play tuba and there is nothing interesting about me."

"That's a lie!" Gil yells. "I know something interesting about you~" He says smirking. "Luddy here has a secret crush. The awesome me won't say who though, so you all can guess~" The band goes wild, mostly because I recently broke up with Lili and the fact I have a secret crush. People start yelling out names that I don't even comprehend until I hear the name Feliciano. I read somewhere in psych that there's this thing where you only sense things that know involve you or you care about, like when your in a noisy room but you still detect someone saying your name, then you twist your body around for like 5 minutes like an idiot trying to spot the guy who's right in front of you. Anyway...

People notice this almost ridged movement as the answer is said so people keep repeating their answers knowing one of them is right. Just as people started to narrow down on it a miracle happens. The fire falls over and catches the grass on fire. Everyone quickly runs away screaming and I thank God and run back to my cabin, all the way back to the boys side. The fire's on the girls side because the boy's are closer to the field so they get to walk less. Also their bathrooms and showers are in the cabins so even less walking for us because the girls aren't like that. So to even things out we do that... As I run across the bridge Gil tackles me.

"They almost had you bruder~!" Pissed off as hell I get up and keep running, Gil still hanging onto my waist.

"Bruder! Stop, this is totally messing up my stomach! What kind of freaky ass hulk are you!?" I stop instantly and Gil flies off my body and straight to the ground. He lands in a perfect scorpion, it looks so painful. A smile appears on my face. Francis runs up to us.

"Oh Ludwig, I am so sorry he did zat to you! Zat was just not cool Gil! They could even get in trouble! And if Feliciano found out that you knew Ludwig likes him but you still took him he'd get pretty pissed off at you too. It's clear to tell Feliciano has strong feelings for him, I can zee these things ya know~ Plus he's my cousin, so I kinda know him."

Gil doesn't respond. Francis walks over and shakes him. He's out cold. I would burst out laughing but laughing isn't something I really do, so I grin... No matter what people being out cold after a hit will never get old.

"Hey... Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Gil is a nice guy... He loves teasing you because he cares a lot and _he_ wants your attention so he does stupid shit like zis without zinking it over. If anyzing happened to you he'd be broken... He just has a hard time understanding how to properly show his feelings so don't hate him, okay? If you want my advise: go to Feliciano, explain to him the situation and see how it plays out. Okay?" I find it really hard to believe that Gil cares a lot about me but whatever...

"Ja, zanks." He smiles at me.

"Help me carry him back to ze cabin~" He picks up his arms and I grab his legs.

"I zink I have an idea~" Francis says.

"Vat's zat?" I ask.

"When he wakes up we will tell him zat Basch had shot you. I can put makeup on you and make it look like a shot wound and you can hear in person how much he cares about you, alright?" I smile at him.

"You zink it vill vork?"

"Of course it will, I thought of it~"

"Alright zen, ve vill try it zen. Zen I vill talk to Feli later zat day... Hey Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Zanks... For all of your help... I really appreciate it..."

"It's alright~ Love is my specialty~"

And this was my first day of band camp... Very interesting and I feel like tomorrow will be even more interesting.


	6. The Scene

"You know what... It would look more realistic if we got ze band to play along and you were found in ze woods with a shot wound~!"

"Hm... I like zat strategy."

Over night Francis paints my bullet wound which is located not directly on my heart but far enough so there would be almost a 50/50 chance that it hit something important. I'm not so sure I feel comfortable having my shirt off around him for so long but... We added some material so it looked 3D and made fake blood. After that we just add some blood splatters on my clothes to make it more real. It does look accurate, like what a bullet wound should look like. After that Francis goes around and talks to a few band members, including Basch, and we make up a scene for us to go with.

It's early dawn and we start to set up. I walk up to Basch.

"I am sorry for vat I had done before and I vould like to say zank you for helping me now..."

"Well... I know what it's like to be a siblings and you do stuff that you think means well but gives your sibling the wrong message... And when that happens all you want is to prove to them that you love them a lot... So... Don't tell anyone I said this..."

"Get into position! Are you guys nuts, ze sun is almost up so every one will be awake soon!" We get into position and Basch fires the gun. I can hear the cabin doors start to open and I hear Basch yelling and Matthew Williams, Francis' ahem close friend and pit person, holding him back. I am on my knees and a hand with the other covering to wound and squeezing a blood sack we mad to make it look like I'm bleeding. Lili looks like shes helping me but really she's giving me more blood packs. As a crowd forms and some people start screaming it attracts more people and Francis goes to get Gil.

"Basch, calm down!" Mattie yells, I think?

"No! I had enough of that bastard!" I hear most of the crowd question if he's going nuts because he's talking to himself.

Pretty soon the adults push through the crowds. I raise my head and see my cabin door open right as the adults reach us.

"Vat happened here!?" Mr. Edelstein yells.

"Luddy!" Feliciano yells as he runs to my side. We didn't really plan for the adults...

"Uh, Feliciano I got him, go and get like more paper towels to stop the blood!" Lili yells. Feliciano runs off to go get it as Francis and Gil show up.

"Ludwig!" Gil yells as he runs towards us. I raise my head and I see the crowd split and allow a path for him to go through. He runs to my side with tears in his eyes and I can say this with all honesty: I was so shocked at how worried he was that it made me start to cry as well... I would have never guessed that he cared that much about me...

"Gil..." My eyes widen as I cough into a had that had pre-placed droplets so it looked like I had coughed up blood.

"God damn it you aren't going to do this to me!" Tears start to roll down his face. "You're not going to die on me!"

It basically breaks my heart because Gil has never cried about anything before, and we don't have parents. Once Gil turned 12 he tried to get any job he could to support us. Not once have I seen him cry... My arms instantly wrap around him without a second thought about it.

"I'm sorry..." Gil pushes me away and looks at me curiously. "I zaught you basically hated me and so Francis zought zis up to prove you did and... I'm sorry for scaring bruder..." Gil stares sat me and I can see the different emotions in him. Rage, relief, embarrassment, annoyance. I hold out the blood packs and start to wipe away the wound..

"You son of a bitch..." My face expects a punch but I'm caught off guard when my body gets a warm embrace. "Of course I care about you, if I didn't would I've been working sense I was 12 to take care of you!? You're my bruder, my world... What would I do without you?" Roderich is in a fit of rage on how this was fake but we ignore him and Elizabeta calms him down.

Feliciano comes running back with a butt load of paper towels. He runs up to me but stops when he sees Gil and I hugging.

"... Did I miss something ve?" I get up and walk over to him.

"Ve need to talk."


End file.
